Siren
by Verdigurl
Summary: You wake up in a foreign land, surrounded by carcasses, blood everywhere, scattered remains like the remnants of a carnival, discarded. The Captains have to figure out what to do with you before you attack more people, before it's too late. Or is it already? Short Story, Reader Insert.


**Bleach**

**Short Story: Siren**

**Overall Warnings: Violence, swearing, blood and Oc-ness.**

**[ Written to: Martyr of the Free Word - Epica ]**

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

By the time you realised that you weren't anywhere near your house anymore - it didn't look this secluded or peaceful - the people that had swarmed around you just second ago were like porcelain dolls, lying scattered on the ground in stiff positions, bruised and undeniably dead. You were outside. Barefooted and barely a day past nineteen, You weren't completely sure if you were dreaming.

You heard about it right? About dreams. You've never really gone around and been the person who flaunts what happened. Saying how it_ must_ be a sign. It must be a sign. You've never believed they were that, but instead, it was more or less a vision of our own psyche that entertains us when our minds go into a state of unconsciousness while our bodies become paralyzed for a brief moment of time.

You felt light. Your jaw was shaking, like you had stupidly gone out into a cold frosty morning without a thermal. Your feet was tattooed with sickly blue spider veins that starkly contrasted against the cold, motionless ground. Your skin had changed. It was lighter, no longer it's regular hue. You wiggled your toes, checking and breathed in, the light tingles that you felt on the tips of your fingers travelling to your head.

_Get up child,_ You heard, feeling the light headed sensation melt away, almost immediately replaced by a heaviness, one that was usually accompanied by an overwhelming embrace of darkness. This darkness, you felt with a haunting resemblance in the back of your head, in the corners of your memory. Sitting. Calling.

Was it welcoming?

Or was it a warning?

As you contemplated the strange comfort, a man, a strangely dressed man jogged up to you, stopping twenty yards away after spotting the gory mess that laid beneath your own two feet. Your eyes, milked over, looked up. Your thinking had wasted your precious time, you realised, as the man yelled words. Or at least, you thought he was yelling. His face contorted silently and with teeth bared, he reached for the hilt of his sword which was tied at his waist.

You breathed in again, hearing the eerie silence of nothing but yourself, as the area you were in - the area of a bloody blanket of brutality - slowly, without you even realising it till then, covering up with a foggy mist, a welcoming presence.

It made you happy. Happy to know, that only you and the strange man in front of you would see this. What had actually happened to those people at your feet. You never forgot what happened. Such a thing would be difficult, too much for you not to think about it. That man's mouth moved once again as you slugged forward, the bubbling of phlegm in your throat, blocking you from speaking. Without a care or a realisation of the concept of respect - all such emotions had strangely disappeared till only a plain, raw set of emotions existed - you kicked away the arm of a random body with the outside of your foot.

The man came rushing forward in such a fashion that you felt you couldn't move faster than him. _Impossible,_ you considered, watching him. Nobody could move that fast, right? Your arms were stiff and out came a forced grown, as he swung the blade. Something shot past the right side of your shoulder. So close it was, that when you tilted your head to the left so it didn't scrape against your face, your hair fluttered.

Crythasteum coloured blood poured from the man's face, down his torso and inking onto his robes as - whatever it was, a snake maybe? - bit down into his soft, pause puberty flesh, ripping it apart with an appealing_ ksshhhhhhhhh!_

His scream echoed through the fog as the monster attacked him more, bits of meat coming off in chunks each time it strikes with it's needle like fangs. It had no eyes, nor a name you could come up with. It was a creature of nightmares. No eyes to guide it, but that made up for it with the thousands of teeth that cluttered around it's oval mouth. Secretions squeezed off of it's leathery, almost scalish skin. The more it shot in to tear the man apart, you felt a tugging on your right shoulder. Back you craned your head and just below your shoulder blade, you saw where it's green met your own flesh in a combined collectiveness.

Together.

Linked.

_One._

You heard the sounds of your clicking mouth being drawn slowly, as the pit of your stomach dropped, the clenching of your chest that you always felt there becoming oh so present again. Through unsteady sniffling and your bottom lip shaking, the first audible, human like thing to come out of your mouth was a screech. You stumbled back out of pure fear, falling flat onto your backside, your fringe falling in front of your eyes.

The monster's head twisted back, as if it's neck had no hilt, saliva dripping in massive dollops over the man's body. It slumped in a head, his fingers twitching. You looked back up at the monster as it slithered in the air, moving closer.

A rustling near the bushes caught your attention and two more people popped out. But what you felt, from the shiver of the monster reverberating down it's spine and what you felt in your heart, you believed they were different. They certainly weren't as brash as the first man was, or even the hoard of people that came before him. However, the passion was too much, and you couldn't help the lust surge through you as you saw the flicker of disgust and horror pass over their faces blank with determination again.

Your hearing sharpened as the taller man, the one with Rapunzel white hair spoke in a soft spoken, yet very firm tone. You gritted your teeth as the smaller one, a girl who was smaller than the two of you, reached for her own sword, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. You breathed out again, feeling your eyes bulge as his voice floated into your mind.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, exerting caution onto his cohort. He stared you down, contemplating in his own mind. You were a threat to whatever they were protecting, you knew. Probably people. Or a city. It didn't matter. You felt your own blood rise at the thought of all of those people, living everyday lives, not paying attention to what was past their own noses.

How foolish.

You smiled a creepy, toothy grin. Several teeth were covered in blood, blood from your sore gums. Your hands felt sore as a pulse beats through them. You stand and the monster retracts away from it meal. (_Could I call it that?_ You asked yourself. You never saw it _devour_ any flesh, but only play with it till it got bored, or interrupted, as we saw the case here.) You tried speaking again.

"...sh.." You closed your mouth tightly, stepping back on one foot, your hand balled into a fist, held at your gut. You hadn't expected your voice to give out on you.

"We should kill her." The girl suggested and you growled back at her. "We should kill _it._"

He paused, and breathed in through his nose. "While I agree that we should stop it, I can't help but think that we can save..."

"Are you kidding me! We can't let it escape, it'll probably kill everything in sight!"

Now that hurt you a little. You weren't a _heartless killer._

You'd start with her first.

The man nodded and you frowned deeper. "You're right Rukia. I think w-"

"**_No!_**" The monster squelched, opening it's mouth wide in the air, hanging above you like a bad, black cloud. The monster attacked without a single notice and whacked the girl into a tree trunk, knocking her out in a puddle of someone elses blood. The man jumped back in time, wielding his two swords. The monster screeched loudly, making the nearby birds fly out of the trees in a hurry. "_**I**_**_ won't let you take her from me, Shinigami! This host is_ _mine_!**"

"A host?" The man repeated, his eye becoming wider.

"**_Disperse!_**" The monster shouted, and the mist shot in between the two of you, blocking both of your sights in an impenetrable wall of white. The monster's head clicked back and it screeched again at you. Shocked as you were, it's animalistic impulses affected your decision making, since it was connected to you.

"**_Run you fool! You'll get me killed if you don't__ run!_**"

You ran as fast as your legs could take you.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

**Hey guys. This will be a quick short story, probably 2-4 chapters, depending how I feel about the plot. I know I have other stories to work on *cough- Mumei - cough* but I'll get around to that once my exams are over.**

**Please leave a review with what you think. It's been a while since I've done a reader insert.**

**-Verdigurl**


End file.
